


Sleeping In Shoes

by Jungle321jungle



Series: jungle321jungle's (Sanders Sides) Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Roommates, Sleep, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Logan wasn’t entirely sure when Virgil had developed his habit of sleepwalking, but after the first time he had climbed out of bed and tripped over the sleeping body laying on his floor, he had learned to lock his door.The others hadn’t.





	Sleeping In Shoes

**Sleeping In Shoes**

Logan wasn’t entirely sure when Virgil had developed his habit of sleepwalking, but after the first time he had climbed out of bed and tripped over the sleeping body laying on his floor, he had learned to lock his door. 

The others hadn’t. 

  


Logan was often the last to head to his room for the night. The others had the bad habit of hanging out on their beds before sleeping, but Logan knowing better would hang out in the living room and that meant he often ended up watching Virgil’s “nightly routine”.

Virgil would usually walk out of his room in his pajamas and ever present hoodie stand for a few moments before heading to one of three doors (it seemed even asleep Virgil knew better than to enter Remus’ room). 

And tonight in particular, door number one seemed to be Roman’s room. 

It seemed once again Roman had forgotten to lock the door as Logan had looked up from his book to see Virgil enter the room. The door closed behind the sleepwalker and Logan went back to his book, but he only made through a paragraph before the sound of a door being wrenched open drew his attention. There was a short pause before Virgil’s form was shoved out of the room and the door was slammed behind him. 

~~~~

Personally Logan preferred it when Virgil went to Deciet’s room the most. 

Purely due to the variety. 

Sometimes he would sleep there all night, other times shouting would ensue before Virgil would be shoved out, or most entertaining would have to be nights like tonight. 

A loud groan sounded through the bathroom door and Logan paused in the brushing of his teeth to look out. 

There was a thump before the door to deceit's room opened and the man’s hunched form could be seen as he shuffled backwards. Another thump before his hat fell from his head (one thing Logan would never understand about Deceit is why the man would dress down to his boxers to sleep but would still wore his hat and gloves). Swears fell easily from the man’s mouth as he backed his way up dragging Virgil by the leg as he did. 

When Virgil was all the way out of the room, the leg was dropped and Deceit made his way back in his room slamming his door shut as he did. 

Logan ducked back in the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth before he went into the hallway. He maneuvered around Virgil’s body to his face before he tapped Virgil on the shoulder. 

After a few moments Virgil’s eyes blinked open and focused on Logan’s face. 

“I’m in the hallway?” He guessed. 

Logan nodded, “You are. And I highly doubt sleeping on the floor is good for your back.”

“I’m too tired to move,” Virgil yawned. 

Logan shrugged as he continued toward his own bedroom, “Goodnight Virgil.”

~~~~

Patton’s way of dealing with Virgil was always the kindest. 

Logan could always tell Patton had a hand in Virgil’s sleeping when a blanket and pillow would appear on Virgil, or when Virgil would be moved to the couch. 

“But isn't it better for you to put him on the couch if you saw him on the floor?”

Logan shrugged into his mug of coffee, “If he wishes to engage in poor sleeping habits I have no reason to stop him.”

“Can we just bolt his door shut from the outside?” Roman grunted. 

“I would not appreciate that,” Virgil commented. 

“But why don’t you come to my room?” Remus complained. 

“I don’t want to catch something.”

“I think the bolt is a great idea,” Deceit tossed in between bites of his bacon. “I’m tired of walking in my room and finding him in my bed.”

“You could all simply lock your doors like I do,” Logan suggested. 

Five pairs of eyes turned to him before Remus spoke, “What if you tie him to his bed?”

Roman frowned, “I can't tell if you mean in a sexy or murderous way.”

“Can I pass on both of those?” Virgil asked.

“It's an option,” Remus defended.

“No it’s not.”

“Are you sure?”

“I will hit you.”

“So we’re in agreement on the bolt then?” Roman asked. 

Deceit nodded, “Absolutely, thus everyone else is out numbered.”

“No we’re tied,” Virgil frowned. “I’m with Logan, lock your doors.”

“Remus is on our side.”

“No he’s not.”

“Remus who’s side are you on?”

Remus passed considering, “You’re most likely to tie him up, so yours.”

Deceit nodded pleased, “We win.”

“Patton?” Virgil complained. 

As Patton replied Logan gave a sigh.

~~~~

“Roman get that rope the fuck away from me!”

“Calm the fuck down I’m just tying your doorknob across the hall to Remus’ it will keep _ both _ of you in your room. So get in there so I can tie it.”

“Hell no!”

“Why not?”

“Why not? What if I want to leave my room?”

“The point is to keep you in it.”

“What if I need to use the bathroom or something?”

“I’m sure you have a bucket in there,” Deceit commented from where he leaned against his door. 

“Fuck no! Also it’s- it’s a fire hazard! Logan?”

“Most definitely,” Logan agreed. 

“If there’s a fire it will burn the rope,” Remus tossed in. 

“So you want to be tied into your room?” Virgil asked him. 

“Depends.”

Virgil gave a groan and shook his head, “God why am I even _ trying _ to talk to you?”

“Well why don’t we start a fire to test how dangerous it is?”

A chorus of “No” was the reply. 

Logan gave a sigh as he headed to his room, perhaps he could listen to music while he worked at his desk. 

~~~~

Logan gave a frown as he came back in his room from the bathroom. Somehow in the three and a half minutes he had been gone to brush his teeth before bed, his bed had been invaded. 

He gave a sigh as he paused debating what to do with Virgil. After a few moments he pulled out his spare bedding and pillow and spread it on the floor before he moved towards Virgil. He silently took note of how little Virgil weighed despite his size, as he picked up the other man on the floor where he had made a makeshift bed. 

  


“Thanks Logan.”

Logan looked away from picking out an outfit to see Virgil had woken, “What for?”

Virgil motioned to the “bed” around him with one hand as he rubbed his eye with another. 

“You were on my bed, so I moved you,” Logan replied simply. 

“But you didn’t shove me on the floor like Dee, or leave me in the hall like Roman-”

“I would.”

“I know. And you thankfully didn’t cuddle me like Patton... you didn’t did you?”

“No.”

“Good. So, thanks.”

“...You’re welcome I suppose.”

  
  


Logan wasn’t entirely sure when Virgil had developed his habit of sleepwalking, but after the first time he had climbed out of bed and tripped over the sleeping body laying on his floor, he had learned to lock his door. 

The others hadn’t but it did give Logan a bit of late night entertainment, but on those rare occasions that Virgil somehow made it into his room... Logan supposed it was okay.


End file.
